


Kiss Me

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Jeleanor fanfic based on the song Kiss me by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It is a few weeks since King Simon’s death. Jasper has been helping Eleanor and Liam find out more about Robert’s death but he and Eleanor have been keeping their distance.

Letting out a large sigh Eleanor leant forward and rested her head in her hands, exhaustion, frustration and confusion overwhelming her.

‘How have we got no further in all this time?’ she grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. She had thrown herself into trying to uncover the truth about her brother’s death ever since her father had died, needing some form of distraction. However, it was all getting too much for her and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold back the emotions raging a war inside her.

‘Come on Lenny, we knew it would take time, we can’t give up yet. I’m going to go and talk to Marcus in the morning, maybe he’ll have found something,’ her brother replied quietly, giving her a reassuring pat on the back before turning and exiting her bedroom, leaving her alone with Jasper.

As Eleanor heard him leave she waited to hear Jasper’s footsteps as he followed Liam, but to her surprise he didn’t. Keeping her head down to avoid his gaze Eleanor felt her heart rate beginning to increase as she realised this was the first time they had been alone in days.

As he watched Liam leave Jasper thought about following, knowing it would have been for the best but for some reason he found he couldn’t move. Staring at Eleanor’s slouched form he knew that he couldn’t leave her alone when she was clearly struggling, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

He and Eleanor had spent a lot of time together and had spoken frequently since her father’s death but it had always been in the company of others, with Jasper sticking to his faux British accent as they focussed on discovering more about Robert’s death. There had been no humour or power play, no flirtation and no touching at all.

Jasper found himself craving the feel of Eleanor’s soft skin, watching her raise her chin defiantly as she took part in their game of cat and mouse. He even missed simply sleeping beside her, watching her breath in and out gently as she slept.

Running a hand across her forehead Eleanor felt the sudden urge to look up and meet Jasper’s gaze but she didn’t, not sure what she would see in his steely blue gaze. As her shoulders dropped she sighed again. She’d been keeping her feelings for Jasper in a tightly sealed box inside of her, not wanting to think about them anymore but she could feel the lid slowly being lifted once again.

‘Are you okay?’ Jasper asked her quietly when he heard her second sigh, wanting to comfort her but not wanting to overstep the boundaries she had implemented after she found out about his indiscretion with her mother.

Hearing his question Eleanor scoffed, sitting up and pushing herself up further onto the bed until her head was resting against the headboard. ‘What do you think?’ she replied quietly, finally meeting his gaze. As she did she was surprised to see warmth in his gaze, rather than his usual seriousness.

‘I think you’re being really strong,’ Jasper replied carefully, ‘they would be proud of you.’ He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to tell her that, he doubted it would even mean anything to her anyway but he wanted to try and comfort her.

Eyes widening in surprise at his gently spoken words Eleanor looked down at her hands, wrapping her arms around her knees to support herself. Swallowing hard to try and remove the lump in her throat she caught sight of him slowly moving around the other side of the bed.

‘You don’t have to keep it together when I’m around. I think we’re past that,’ Jasper murmured as he sat down on the very edge of the bed, still keeping his distance.

Eleanor felt the lid that had been safely keeping her feelings for him closed away burst free and she was immediately hit with a wave of longing to have Jasper close to her. Partly angry with herself and partly scared of the intensity of the feelings washing over her she scrunched her eyes closed.

When Jasper saw her eyes close he felt something inside him contract and instinctively moved up the bed so that he was sat beside her. ‘Hey,’ he murmured, not really sure what to say. Instead he reached forward and moved her hair away from her face gently.

Eleanor felt a shiver run down her spine as Jasper’s finger made contact with her face and she was shocked that such a simple gesture could spark such a deep response within her. Letting out a deep breath she realised that there was nothing more that she wanted right now than to simply lie with Jasper, his presence somehow reassuring and calming her even though she knew it should do the opposite.

**Settle down with me. Cover me up, cuddle me in**

Releasing her hold on her legs she shifted down the bed and rolled over slightly so that she was facing him, although she avoided his gaze. Smiling gently Jasper reached an arm so that she could rest her head into his shoulder and as she did so he pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching.

**Lie down with me and hold me in your arms**

Jasper couldn’t believe that Eleanor was allowing him to get so close, especially after everything that had happened between them recently. Smiling into her hair he felt himself relax, knowing that he would happily stay like this for hours if that’s what Eleanor wanted.

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

After a few moments Eleanor tilted her head and glanced upwards, seeing how Jasper opened his eyes as he felt her move. Meeting her gaze Jasper felt his breath hitch in his throat as they looked at each other and his feeling of love for her hit him like a punch to the stomach.

**Settle down with me and I'll be your safety. You'll be my lady**

‘You know I’ll do anything for you, right?’ he asked her quietly, wanting desperately for her to know that he was here for her no matter what.

Nodding gently Eleanor gave him a weak smile, feeling the trickle of tears in the back of her eyes. Closing them to hide her reaction she returned her head to his shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss against his neck as his familiar smell filled her nostrils.

**I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

Eleanor knew right at that moment that she couldn’t deny her feelings anymore, that they had grown too strong to fit into a box in the back of mind. She froze as a apprehension trickled through her bloodstream, knowing that admitting how she felt would give Jasper even more power to hurt her. To destroy her.

**Yeah I've been feeling everything: From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth**

‘You confuse me,’ Eleanor muttered honestly, ‘I don’t know how I feel about you.’

Realising that this was possibly his one chance to have an honest conversation with Eleanor he pulled her closer, planting a soft kiss in her hair. ‘How do you feel right now?’ When she didn’t reply he knew that he was going to be the one to say it first, ‘because I love you.’

**So I hold you close to help you give it up**

As she heard his soft confession Eleanor felt her heart contract in her chest. She hadn’t realised how much she had been longing to hear that, to know that their ‘relationship’ had been more than a game for him as well.

Turning her head up to face him she replied in barely more than a whisper, ‘kiss me.’

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**

Jasper didn’t need to be asked twice and without any hesitation he leant down slightly so that his lips could meet hers. The second Jasper’s mouth captured hers Eleanor felt her bones turn weak. Reaching out a hand she clutched the front of Jasper’s shirt as if she were hanging on for her life as his tongue gently ran across hers.

**This feels like falling in love, falling in love  
We're falling in love**

When Jasper heard Eleanor let out a small moan he knew that this was her confession. She loved him too and Jasper didn’t think he could be any happier if he tried. There was no where he would rather be than laid right here with Eleanor curled up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters or the song. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
